


Meet You Again

by omi_omi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also cute couples, happy shit, homophobic people begone, well a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omi_omi/pseuds/omi_omi
Summary: hey, so this is the sequel of Too Late, so to understand you should read part one first ;)thanks for reading this and i hope you liked it 💕💕.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 5





	Meet You Again

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this is the sequel of Too Late, so to understand you should read part one first ;)  
> thanks for reading this and i hope you liked it 💕💕.

Bokuto was in high school and his first year he decided to join the volleyball in hopes to find better teammates than his middle school ones, but he succeeded at finding them, his team members were so nice to him, and they stayed with him until the end of their years. When the new year started and Bokuto was excited to see who will join and sad to see who left the team.

Akaashi was walking through the cold air as he walked by a shop that showed people playing volleyball in nationals “Woah look at him” a group of kids whispered loudly next to him, they were pointing at a guy who was jumping high and spiking, the boy had a muscular body (why you looking at his body kaashi👀) “he doesn't look like he is in high school” he thought to himself.

And after seeing that guy made him want to play volleyball and when he joined high school, the first thing he did was he went straight to the gym teacher asking about the team “come in the lunch break, you can tryout then” the coach said with a soft smile on his face, Akaashi nodded and walked away.

After he finished his classes, he grabbed his uniform and ran, not wanting to be late “EVERYONE STAND ON THE WHITE LINE, EVEN THE TEAM MEMBERS DON'T THINK YOU'RE SPECIAL” the coach yelled at them making the first years laugh at them, he made them face each other, Akaashi's eyes widened when he saw that the popular and famous guy that he saw on TV was standing right in front of him “do I know you from somewhere, I feel like I know you”

The black-haired boy shook his head “ sorry you seem familiar but I don't know where I saw you” the taller boy said with a confused look stuck on his face “wait are you Bokuto Koutarou” Akaashi blurted out without thinking, it was like someone was in his body for a second, seeing the taller boy nod made him even surprised “how did you know” he asked him.

“This may sound stupid but I don't know, I never heard your name from before” Akaashi explained to him, they both jolted when they heard the coach's whistle “OKAY DO YOU ALL HAVE SOMEONE IN FRONT OF YOU” everyone said yes “OKAY THE PERSON ON THE RIGHT WILL BE THE SETTER AND THE ONE ON THE LEFT WILL SPIKE THE BALL” they looked back at each other.

The smaller boy felt himself calm down when he saw the older boy flash him a comforting smile "you ready" he asked him getting ready to warm up before they start, Bokuto got himself ready to jump "Koutarou " Akaashi said as he sent the ball flying into the older boy's palm, as he went to spike it, he heard a gasp, and he heard whispers "he blocked the ace's spike" Bokuto turned to see the tall boy with a smirk on his face.

"I finally got to block your spike after so long," he said to the boy who was still shocked "hey Bokuto, it been a while since I've seen you" the unknown boy introduced himself "hey tsukishima my dude, yeah you're right it has been a long time since we've seen each other" Bokuto said turning to look at Akaashi "are you okay?" he asked the smaller boy, without a doubt he nodded smiling at him then walking off.

"Wait" Akaashi heard the tallboy call out to him as he heard footsteps behind him knowing that Bokuto was behind him "yeah, you need something?" Akaashi turned around "do you wanna hang out later, I feel like I know you or knew you from somewhere" he stood there thinking for a few seconds on how to reject him "sure why not" shit that's wasn't what he wanted to say but went along with it to make the other boy happy.

"Okay great!" Bokuto said excitedly with sparks in his eyes as they walked towards the gym door "hey pretty boy" they turned to where the voice was heard, and there stood the one and only Atsumu Miya holding his boyfriend's hand "hey tsumu and stop calling me that" Akaashi argued and turned to Sakusa giving him a soft smile.

“Hey Sakusa “ he greeted the boy with a mask “hey kaashi” Sakusa gave him a confused look as he looked behind Akaashi, seeing the older boy made him raise an eyebrow “oh this is Bokuto Koutarou, he’s the ace am I right?” He turned to face the older boy who just nodded in response.

“Hello I’m Atsumu and this is my boyfriend Sakusa,” he said as he pointed to the germaphobe who was standing next to the piss colored-haired (pffft- piss) boy “Hey well you know my name now “ he laughed for a bit then they all joined him “what’s so funny, I want to laugh too” another boy appeared from behind the couple “Kuroo my bro” Bokuto greeted the boy with the messy bed hair

“Hey Bokuto bro” he walked over to him, and they did their handshake, as Kuroo turned to face his boyfriend “Kitten?” Wondering why he was quiet “hmm” Kenma finally looked up from his video game “oh hey Kaashi “ he walked over to the boy and gave him a hug ignoring the look from his boyfriend.

“Hey Kenma, where are the others?” Akaashi asked with a confused look on his face “I don’t know but I bet that Suna is smoking right now” Kenma giggled as he looked at Kuroo’s confused face, its like he’s saying explain to me please “this is my best friend Akaashi “ he said as he pointed at Akaashi who was talking to Bokuto at the moment, he nodded when he understood the situation better.

“Also who is suna?” Kuroo asked as he throws another question at Kenma “one of my best friends, why?” He looked at him with a confused look growing on his face, the surprised look took over Kuroo’s facial expression “wait you have friends” kenma looked at his boyfriend with a deadly glare “shut up” Kenma argued with the taller boy.

“HEY TSUMU BABY” hearing the loud noise coming from behind Akaashi, they all turned that way and saw the fox looking boy walking towards them “HEY SUNARIN” Atsumu yelled and ran over to the boy, wrapping his arms around his best friend “how are you babes” he asked after breaking the hug and walked over to the group who were standing near the gym doors.

“Hey new people, just wanted to say that welcome to our chaotic group if you’re crazy enough” Suna gestured to Bokuto and Kuroo, they both nodded towards Suna while keeping a smile on their faces “ok since we have new people in our group, shouldn’t we celebrate” Atsumu said as they walked out the gym doors “ok, which house do we go to?” Sakusa asked them, everyone looked at him like they saw a ghost. (of course cause a fucking germaphobe was asking that 😳)

“how about my house? I think my room will fit all of you ” Bokuto explained to them, they all nodded in agreement, as they walked through the cold breeze that flowed through their hair as the school became smaller as they walked, the sound of cars engines and people’s whispers and gossips filled the comfortable air surrounding them.

“Here we are” they all had shocked looks stuck on their faces “damn Bokuto, I see you” Atsumu winked at Bokuto making Akaashi clench his fists “Kaashi? hmm? why are you mad?” Suna asked the boy who was holding his hand tightly “I’m not mad, why would I be mad” he laughed a bit at his best friend 

“I'm ok Suna” he squeezed his hand “ok let's go inside” Bokuto let them to his room “where are your parents” Kenma asked him tilting his head to the side with a questionable look on his face “oh I live alone” and that made their jaws fall “h-h-how?” Atsumu stuttered “easy work a few jobs” he gave them a piece of advice.

they spend the whole afternoon playing games and watching movies “I’m bored, do you guys want to play truth or dare but the application that I downloaded decides your truth and dare for you” they all nodded while standing up to sit in a circle and Suna laid his phone in the middle of the circle.

“ok so who will start first?” Sakusa asked “oh I will” Atsumu had excitement written all over his face “Okay, press this and it will show your dare or truth” Osamu explained to Atsumu, they played until they stopped on a dare that Bokuto had gotten “what the fuck?” they all had the same question wandering their minds “uh guys? what the hell is this?” Bokuto sounded confused and terrified.

the dare read “learn bout how did your past lives went” Atsumu looked at everyone “do we do it? I'm down to do it” he said trying to snap everyone out of their daydream, “okay let's do it” they all laid down on something as Bokuto told Akaashi to lay down next to him on his bed.

but they each stayed on a side slightly away but Akaashi could feel the warmth that was coming from the boy who was laying down next to him, they both were blushing for absolutely no reason, while they listened to the guy who was apparently calming them down or making them relaxed.

after they all fell into a deep slumber, going to their old memories...

“Koutarou” the voice called out to him, the small boy who looked like he was 8 years old “hey, what happened?” the unknown boy looked concerned “Keiji, please help me it hurts” the boy who was called Koutarou whined as he continued crying while holding his right leg “I think I broke it Keiji, it hurts so bad”. 

Akaashi reached out his hand and slipped his hand into bokuto’s small hand and intertwined their fingers together as he grabbed Bokuto’s arm suddenly making the boy in pain flinch “shit sorry, here wrap your arm around my neck and hold on tightly, so I can carry you back to your mom. I bet she’s worried about you” Bokuto shook his head at the statement.

“my mom doesn't care about me” Bokuto tried to stop the tears from coming out “no, please no” he mumbled in a quiet voice not wanting the other boy to hear him “Bokuto” he knew Akaashi only used his last name when he was either very mad or very serious “what, it's not like there anyone who cares about me haha,” he said huffing his breath out.

they walked towards Akaashi’s mom who looked like she was standing there for a long time “omg, what happened to you two?”...

He went through all of his memories with Akaashi, turns out Akaashi was his soulmate, he figured that that was the only explanation, his eyes welled up with tears as he tried to hold it in, so, all this time, he had known Akaashi as a new friend, not the love of his life “I’m so sorry”

what he didn’t realize is that Akaashi was also crying next to him “bokuto” hearing the voice of his best friend made him come back to reality, he opened his eyes and saw that everyone was surrounding him but the person who he wanted to see the most wasn’t part of “everyone”.

“Why are you both crying” Kenma sounded concerned as he pointed his question towards Bokuto and Akaashi, they looked at each other sharing the same answer “do you want to tell them?” the black-haired boy nodded “bokuto... no Koutarou was my best friend in my past life” seeing the shocked looks on their friends faces made them both chuckle a bit.

“can I talk to you Keiji” the smaller boy nodded as he stood up from his seat and walked over grabbing his coat and pointing at the front door “ok let's go on a walk”, they went for a walk after Bokuto suggested for them to talk and the good opinion was that on a walk.

They kept walking until they reached a familiar park that they used to play in when they were kids, but as they were walking through the park, akaashi suddenly stopped walking “fuck my heart is throbbing with pain” Bokuto let his thought slip out of his mouth.

“shit, you too?” Akaashi said while walking towards a bench after grabbing Bokuto’s hand and sat him down “what's happening Koutarou” Akaashi said in a shaky voice “Keiji does your heart also hurt by any chance or is it just me”.

Akaashi turned to him and leaned in to press a kiss on his lips “is your heart calming down now Koutarou” Akaashi asked against Bokuto’s lips as he put his hand on the boy’s shirt and feeling his heartbeats steady back in a pace.

Bokuto just stood there without moving an inch, after getting over the shock, he started kissing Akaashi back and kept pulling him closer. close enough to pull him on his lap, they probably looked weird for making out on a park bench, but they didn’t care about anything but each other.

They made out for a few minutes until they both had to pull away to catch their breaths “let me say this before I lose you again” Bokuto broke the silence “I fucking love you, and I'm so sorry for not being there for you, I’ve always had a crush on you and I didn't think that it was normal for a guy to have a crush on his best friend who is also a guy, that's also why I had to date I forgot her name, but she made me realize that I’m in love with you” Bokuto confessed.

Akaashi just blushed in response “weren’t you the one who kissed me first, didn’t you? why so embarrassed now?” Bokuto winked at Akaashi who turned into a red tomato “I love you too, so wait are we dating now?” he asked the boy who just blushed in return “yeah, we are if you say yes” Akaashi nodded after giving him a comforting smile.

They walked back to Bokuto’s house holding each other’s hand when they walked into the house, they saw suna and Osamu and Kuroo and kenma, both couples were wrapped in each other embrace “well-baby I think its time for bed” Bokuto whispered in Akaashi’s ear sending shivers down akaashi’s back.

when they laid in the bed together, bokuto’s arm was wrapped around akaashi’s waist and he laid his head on bokuto’s hard chest “I love you” he mumbled before falling asleep “I love you too baby” Bokuto answered him...

and they slept in each other's embrace the whole night and stayed with each other forever.


End file.
